Reversal
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: GanondorfXLink with Link being seme...nuff said.


So...I've reached a road block in my other fic, and it's not do to a lack of ideas BUT too many ideas...

I've written this in the meantime though so yup.

Onward

* * *

I really hate this place...

And when I say "really", I mean that I loathe it with all my heart. And that's something when it's coming from me, the man that has seen all the hells this mortal plane has to offer.

When I had first heard the Princess's decision regarding my containment, I couldn't help but grin at her "stupidity". I had, in the past, always been imprisoned in places usually meant to hold back evil spirits and demons,and for good reason too. I didn't gain the reputation of "the most powerful wizard of darkness Hyrule has ever seen" on a whim, mind you. Anyhow, I suppose I could take some pride in knowing that I induced that much terror in their hearts that they only felt at peace if I were held in such hellholes. Those days had been, in the short sense of the explanation, quite unpleasant and torturous experiences which I would, of course, never admit to my enemies. In all reality, the only thought that kept me sane during my years of imprisonment were thoughts of how I would crush the fabled Hero once and for all and finally take my place as the rightful King of Hyrule...

...actually, scratch that. Make that the WORLD...

This time, however, the Princess, in all of her infinite "wisdom", decided that it would be best to contain me in the lowest dungeon of the Arbiter's Grounds, binding me with the most powerful spells she could muster from her piece of the Holy Relic. When she informed me of this, I couldn't help but laugh in her face. Who the hell did she think she was, attempting to actually try to stop me as if I were some common criminal!?! She had been quite angry at my reaction, stating that by being able to constantly keep a vigilant eye on me and assuring herself to keep the binding spells strong I would never find an opportunity for escape.

She REALLY has no idea as to what kind of person I am, I had assumed then.

Then again, her bloodline didn't possess wisdom on a whim either. I learned that the hard way.

The true reason why I was held back, when I had discovered it in...quite a painful manner...had shocked me beyond anything I had ever known. My mind, after my numerous encounters with the Hero and the Princess, had been conditioned to understand that the Hero and his Princess were the "epitome" of all that was good in this world. They were never visited by tainted thoughts, never had to tame unbridled lust, never had to suffer the imperfections a regular person battled against all his life. They were, after all, the chosen warriors of the Goddesses, their duty only being to serve and protect Their land.

How wrong I was to even think that way. I was Din's chosen warrior, and I suffered these imperfections everyone else seemed to possess. What had blinded me to the fact that my adversaries were just as mortal and imperfect as I and the rest of humanity were still eludes me. Perhaps I can attribute it to the fact that these faults of theirs were never exposed to me the way they had been this time around.

It sickens me in some strange and twisted way, despite all the sick and twisted things I have done in my lifetime.

I really HATE this place...

I see light flooding into the dark corridor in which my cell is located, groaning in annoyance. Looks like "he" has decided to "visit"...

I can't see much from my angle as the position I'm chained in doesn't allow me much movement. As I am in a kneeling position, my hands tied behind my back, the only real movement I can actually make is to flop down on my side which is good only for the purpose of sleeping. Works out well enough for me; what else is there to do in this god-forsaken dungeon anyway?

Though it would be just a tad more helpful if I could actually see what "he" has come along with today. I didn't put it past the wench of a Royal Brat to have done this purposely, perhaps to create some apprehension in my heart.

Well, good job Princess, because if "irritation" is your definition of apprehension, you did a darn good job.

At last, the Hero stands before my cell, eyeing me with his calculating gaze. I stare right back in the same manner; he should know that no matter what he wants to do to me, I would never give him the satisfaction of success. I was born and raised a prideful man and king;as a result, fear was an emotion I never betrayed, an emotion I could conceal very effectively, and the Hero would never break through that guise tempered over so many years, I assure you.

Though my eyes cannot stop themselves from wandering towards the bag in his hand, causing the Hero to grin almost maliciously over this small victory of his.

That stupid grin still plastered on his face, Link opens the door to my cell, being able to cross through all the spells without even sustaining a scratch. It infuriates me to a certain extent; if I even brush mistakenly against the limits of my prison, I would be sore for a month for the effect it would leave on me.

Though what the Hero would do was not too far off from that...it was actually worse, for all the improbability of that possibility.

He stops right in front of me, though now the only thing I can see are his boots thanks to the limited movement my head is capable of making in this compromising position. Although that fact doesn't make me oblivious to the feeling of having eyes wander all over my from.

"So Ganondorf....how long has it been? About a few months?"

I only snort in response. How was I suppose to know, being in a cell without the slightest perception of day and night!?! It could have been a season, an entire year even for Din's sake! This was probably his idea of teasing me...

"You and I both know why you're here, so hurry up and get it over with"

This causes the Hero to flinch slightly before he immediately regains his composure. I grin inwardly to myself; so the Hero had expected me to have broken down in tears by now, begging for his mercy that he already planned to never give me...

Well, there was a reason why I was never considered a normal prisoner, kid.

At least I can have this much of a victory against the impenetrable fortress that is the Hero of Twilight, and I can see that Link understands the error he has made. Guess he'll make up for that mistake soon.

He drops the bag a safe distance away from me before returning to me, going towards my backside. I cannot help but shudder as I feel my breeches slip off, fingers running along the crevice of one of the most private areas a man possesses.

In case you haven't noticed, this was the true reason I was kept behind; to serve as the Hero's sex slave. And that whore of a Princess actually consented to such a foul request! Now that's what you would call an irregular, ill twist to the normal flow of my luckless life story.

Not to mention that the kid didn't even know I existed until we met in the battlefield of fate. How quickly his brutal lust for me had developed truly eludes and baffles me, but, being in this cell with absolutely nothing to do most of the time, I have had a lot of time to dwell upon it and have come to a conclusion...

His lust was most probably a by-product of his unending hate for me. I represented the reason why the land and people he loved had to suffer. My presence had caused him to meet the Princess of Twilight, allowing them to form what was possibly a romantic relationship, only for the two "tragic" lovebirds to be torn apart by the arms of duty. My existence had forced him to trudge through dangerous lands to accomplish the impossible, forced into putting his life on the line for a country he never even knew of very well...

Somewhat similar to the reason I developed such a bloodthirsty and vengeful character, I guess.

Though developing such unatural feelings for someone so much older than him can be considered just a "tad" bit unhealthy despite the circumstances...was I the only one who could see that fact?

He wanted me to suffer as much as I had made him suffer, and what was more humiliating than rape and submission? Not much, even I can admit that. Though I had always preferred slow torturing to fell my opponents; after all, sex does become enjoyable at some time, even for someone being raped, whether they truly like it or not. Torture and revenge, in my book, means zero tolerance for my victims.

Not that I'd suggest it to the Hero.

I bite my lip, refusing to make a single sound as I feel the Hero's finger slip into my hole, testing its tightness. Being without such an intrusion for a while causes my anal walls to instinctively clamp down on the appendage inside of me, earning a satisfied grunt from the Hero.

" I guess I was right; not having you for a while caused your passages to tighten up, perfect for what I have planned for today."

I inwardly curse at the natural instincts I was born with. Things could have gone so much more smoother for me if I could control these actions my body responded to so readily, but nothing has ever been that convenient for me in my life. Actually, all I've really had is extremely rotten luck.

Fate can really be a pain in the rear end, literally.

Pulling out the offensive intrusion, I hear him digging through his pockets for something. I groan audibly, not caring much if he hears me or not, for I know what he's looking for: the restraint cuff. It worked quite effectively, to my chagrin, in completely immobilizing me even if I were released of the chains binding me in this damn cell. It was very convenient on his part; he could take me in any position he wanted without a ghost of a struggle on my part.

I wonder where these bastards find such powerful toys...

I feel him snap the cuff on my left ankle, my muscles completely going lax as a result. He then begins to unlock the chains restraining me, though it is not much of a relief for me as I can't even budge a single muscle, not even to adjust myself into a bit of a more comfortable position. Instead, my mind begins churning, wondering what he has planned to do with me today.

As nice as the kid looks, he is quite cruel when it comes to our sexual activities. They were far from being comfortable or pleasurable, yet he managed to arouse me every single time in wanton lust. This had astonished me, and it stills does every single time; I thought the Hero had absolutely little to no experience in the pleasures of the flesh, yet the way he was able to manipulate my body to respond to his touch indicated years of experience. That's a lot coming from my word; I had a strong hold on my sexual tensions, and for somebody to break that...

I wonder if he has other sex slaves stashed away elsewhere. It certainly seems that way.

He has returned to face me, lifting my head so that he could look me in the eyes.

"It's amazing how your appearance does not change one bit despite the lack of food and good living conditions," he says as he turns my head side to side, as if he were appraising an object of sorts, " a bonus you received from your Triforce I presume?"

I narrow my eyes; that fact was like telling me if I knew about the sky being blue.

"I'll have to learn how to that myself...then I could enjoy you for all eternity, me staying ever strong and youthful, you as well...maybe find some other men to join in on the fun too, no?"

Keep dreaming kid; I'm not planning to stay here forever, especially if I have to endure this all the time.

Letting go of my chin, he turns to retrieve his bag, pulling out a ring-looking device of sorts. This one I'm familiar with; he wants to start with oral.

He returns, fixing the device to my mouth to keep it open. Despite the restraining abilities of the cuff, I am still able to move my mouth; I wonder if it is a lapse in the actual equipment, or if Link had done that purposely so he could use the extra bondage equipment on me...

I'm going with the latter possibility.

I look up, mildly surprised at how fast he has undressed as I eye his member a little apprehensively, fully erect, ready to do its number on me. The first time I had seen it, it had been quite difficult for me to hide my shock; he was, bluntly said, quite big. In fact, I could never imagine a man of his stature having such a massive manhood. He must have done something, taken some kind of potion maybe, to get it to that size, for it was impossible to have something like that naturally. It just looked out of proportion on him.

Which fuelled my belief of him possessing other sex slaves. Why else would he want his manhood to be that way?

He came close, his erection against the side of my face, to my utter disgust.  
Running a hand through my greasy and unkept hair, which causes me to grunt my disapproval, he speaks, " Though I've noticed that you don't seem to enjoy this as much as I do..."

I swear if Din would have given me the opportunity at that very moment to move for a mere second, the Hero would have been more than just dead. It was either he was extremely stupid, or extremely annoying for saying such nonsense. The fact that there was actually a slight presence of genuine concern in his voice only aggravated me further; did he really believe I was consenting to all this!?!

" Not to worry though...I've found a solution."

The only "solution" here would be to leave me alone, but I guess not.

I feel something sharp piercing into my bicep. I whimper in protest despite the ring holding my mouth wide open. It didn't take a genius to know what he had inserted into my bloodstream...

Lust enhancement potion. Damn it!

" Now...let's have a little fun, shall we?"

I could kill him for the all the smugness in his voice as I watch him reach into his bag...

No way in Hyrule was he thinking of putting that...!?!

I fight the urge to whimper in both pain and pleasure as I feel the unwelcome pressure of something being shoved inside of me. I feel my breathing quicken instinctively, the pain reaching an unbearable point as the damned Hero pushes the thick wooden rod deeper inside of me. It had been a while since he came last, and taking something like THAT right away (without any lubrication damn it!) wasn't exactly an experience anyone wanted to go through.

Noticing my difficulty, the Hero whispers in my ear, " Calm down...you're acting as if you've never taken anything up that tight hole of yours before."

I never did until you started, son of a bitch.

Once the entire thing is sheathed inside. he proceeds to lining his rod with my mouth, placing one of his hands behind my head while the other takes hold of the large object stuck inside of me.

" Don' t worry; that potion should be kicking in soon. You'll be loving this entirely in no time."

How...."reassuring"...

* * *

I'm watching him, waiting for the potion's effects to emerge. He glares at me angrily with his piercing eyes as if I am doing something to him that he dislikes, but I know better. He enjoys being dominated this way, and his moans and cries of lust are all the proof I need.

It is the only thing I have control over, and I do not intend to lose it.

That's right; everyone in Hyrule believes that I am perfectly fine with running around, fulfilling the quests they are too lazy to accomplish themselves under the guise of it all being my "destiny". Well, I've proven that this "destiny" they're always babbling on about is all a enormous load of bullshit. Wasn't it destiny that the mighty Dark Lord that could not be subdued by regular means be imprisoned in some dimension eons away from our world?

He's right here, his body ready to do my bidding, so I guess not. Destiny can be wrong sometimes too. Nothing is perfect in the mortal plane of existence after all, me included.

Observing his eyes as they begin to cloud over with lust, I feel an amazing feeling swell inside my chest; the sensation of having power over something in my life. No wonder the Gerudo King was so obsessed with the possession of power; it was truly entrancing, intoxicating. Especially having someone of his stature fall so easily under my touch...

It was nothing short of erotic. I blame him for my preferences.

I cannot restrain myself from him anymore as I take him as brutally as possible...

* * *

I glare angrily at the Hero as he dresses, fighting back the fatigue threatening to consume me. He was more cruel than usual today as I can feel my blood mixed along with his seed running down my legs. Would it really kill him to use lube damn it!?!

Link turns around for the briefest of moments, noticing my anger.

" Why so mad? You were the one begging me to screw you harder. Plus, you loved the addition I made to our regular oral sex, no?"

I strain against my chains, which have been replaced, wanting to strangle him with every bit of my black soul.

" You used lust enhancement on me, remember?" I snarl angrily, causing some of his foul seed to drip out of my mouth.

To my annoyance, this just causes the Hero to chuckle.

" And how about all the other times we've made love hmmm?

* * *

I smile smugly as the Gerudo falls silent, unable to find a suitable response.

My plan has worked perfectly; to have him admit that he enjoyed being the sub in our relationship. Although there was a tad of pain being on the receiving end, I know that he secretly craves for me. If only I could somehow record all the other times I have screwed his brains out just to rub it in his face. The potion was just a means of proving my point; and I can see he has realized that as well.

" It doesn't change the fact that I am not a consenting partner." he answers.

" Yet you're indirectly admitting that you like being under me. Sounds consensual to me."

I approach him, kneeling down so I can speak to him face to face, " Let me tell you what I think Ganondorf; you have this idea in that pretty little head of yours that I'm doing this to you because I hate you, right?"

He just glares at me, refusing to answer.

" Well...I think we're both on the same boat. I am always under someone else, forced to do as they say, and you always have control over everything. A change of pace must be refreshing, you don't think? Perhaps that's why you find some sick sort of pleasure in all of this?"

He only turns his head away, or at least as much of it as he can, in response.

" Why don't you go fuck some other sex slave of yours and leave me alone." he growls.

I smirk at the silly assumptions he has made about me.

" You're my only Adonis Ganondorf, believe me." I reply as I, to his surprise, replace the wooden rod in his rear end.

" This way you'll be ready for next time love..." I chuckle as I slam the cell door behind me, leaving him alone to assume whatever he wanted to until I would pay him another visit.

It wouldn't be too far off this time


End file.
